


I’m Ticklish Everywhere, Dammit!

by DefinitelyNotBees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBees/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBees
Summary: Erica, tickle domme extraordinaire, helps Erin understand that deep down inside her, she truly craves tickles.The girls have discussed the scene before the beginning of the fic, and consent was enthusiastically given.





	I’m Ticklish Everywhere, Dammit!

We’d reached the credits of That 70s Show. I sighed happily and snuggled more deeply into Erica’s side, content. My eyes remained closed as I heard her unzip her hoodie (which took superhuman effort). Just then, I felt her flawless nails lightly tickle my neck! I jolted upright, my eyes wide open. “Ooh, Erin, you’re in that kind of mood, huh?”, she said, smirking. 

“No.” I countered defiantly: “Well, I wasn’t…” It was at this moment I saw the top she had on. My favourite and she knew it. Her breasts got to me, I was only human! All of the fight left me – I knew she could smell the spike in my arousal, hear the uptick in my heartbeat. When her glinting eyes met mine, I slipped immediately into submission. Leaning down towards me, she said:

“Suuuure, Baby, there’s a big difference between ‘no’ and ‘I wasn’t’, isn’t there?”

“Yes Mistress,” I said quietly, fidgeting with her zip. Erica smiled and reached for my right nipple. I gasped when she tugged it harshly through my tank top - I didn’t even have a bra on to shield it. She pulled it upwards, clearly non verbally demanding I look her in the eyes so she could enjoy my expression of lust intermingled with pain. My poor nipple remained hard even when she let go to run her hands through my hair. I bowed my head so she could reach my hair better and smiled to myself when she hummed in approval. Without warning, she pulled my head towards her - I gasped and splayed my hands on her thighs to stay upright. She moved to stroke my back. I closed my eyes, delighted when her fingers delved into my ass crack every so often. After a few minutes, I began getting restless. I brushed her hoodie completely off her shoulders and pressed my lips to her collarbone. When there was no adverse reaction from her, I kissed her (rather sloppily, it must be said) from the base of her throat to her cleavage. She chuckled - phew - clearly finding my cheekiness amusing. Not wanting to push my luck, I stilled and relaxed under her soothing touches. Sometimes she traced spirals on my back, other times she simply rubbed any remaining tension away from my shoulder blades. I found I couldn’t relax altogether, as every time her fingers caressed my sides I had to fight against bursting into giggles. This frustrated me - I was in the mood, she knew it and yet her movements were so slow and soft! I came up with a plan - I wouldn’t be disobeying her as such, just helping her understand what I needed… With this in mind, I moved from kneeling on top of her legs to straddling her. I joined my hands around the back of her neck and started rubbing my clothed pussy on her thigh. The seam on my joggers felt so nice on my clit, even through my panties... But for Erica, this seemed to be the final straw.

“Erin.” Her voice was powerful - it stopped me in my tracks, without being too frightening. I froze, ashamed. 

“Yes, Mistress?” I tried, full of regret and the hope that she would go lightly on me.

“I knew exactly what you wanted Babe, but as you should know very well by now, what you want isn’t always what you get. Especially if you don’t ask for it! Although, you understand my meaning and I can see your apology is written clearly across your face, so I won’t continue. There must, however, be a little punishment, and I think you might know what it will be…” she trailed off wickedly. I gulped - oh fuck. Before I had any time to contemplate my immediate future, her hand came down sharply on my ass! I squeaked, caught unawares, and prepared for a spanking from hell. “Start running to my room, little one,” she said lowly. I panicked and scrambled off her lap, making for the door when she added: “And bring the feather, would you? Maybe the vibe too while you’re at it.” My hand froze on the doorknob. I turned around slowly, shaking my head. Erica strode leisurely towards me and came to a stop when there was only a sliver of air between us. I tried to meet her eyes (briefly - I’m 5’4, that was never going to happen) before giving up and tilting my head back to expose my neck. I felt her hands creep up my stomach, taking my top with them. One hand left my stomach to pull my wrists above my head. I shivered, filled with the thrill I got from being helpless with her. “Hold your arms there Babygirl, okay?” she murmured. I complied when she let go, running her fingertips down my arm. I breathed in sharply as two things happened at once: her fingers reached my armpit, and her other hand pulled my top over my stiffened peaks. I tried not to laugh at the nails scratching at my armpit, but ended up humiliating myself anyway as puffs of air and giggles were forced from me. Her other hand tickled the underside of my breast - the softness of the skin there was my undoing. Abruptly, she stopped. "What do you have to go and get, Erin?" She asked softly.

"Um... my vibrator, and..." I muttered weakly while she grinned.

"And what, Babygirl?"

"...Feathers," I replied wildly. "I've definitely learned my lesson Mistress!" Erica burst into laughter. Her hands moved with lightning speed to my nipples and pinched them. "Ow! ...Okay, Erica, I'll go." I mumbled. As I started to turn away, I received another hard smack to my ass. My eyes widened at the unfairness - I agreed to go, did I not?? Why was a spanking necessary...? "Oh my God I'm so sorry Mistress, I forgot! ...And for the record, I am sorry for going too far earlier. I didn't mean to." I said shyly. Her lips brushed my forehead and I basked in her acceptance of my apology.

"Aww, okay Sweetheart," she said lovingly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to get out of a punishment!" I grinned happily - Erica could read me like a book - and turned away fully this time to go to her bedroom. If I happened to squeal when she spidered her fingers up my sides from behind, well, that's between me and her. 

We reached her room and my nervousness grew. The sight of her beautiful blue bed, complete with a spreader bar underneath for when I'm a bad girl, took my arousal up a notch. She gestured to the bed and I obeyed, clambering onto my back. My hands searched for the bedposts to cling on to while she walked calmly over. When she reached my side, she turned a withering look to my panties. I blushed - how could I have forgotten such a simple thing? - and hastened to tug them off. I had gotten them down to my ankles when she pounced, seizing my wrists and tossing me back onto the bed. I lay back, enthralled by her unpredictability. She sat on my middle, knees tucked snugly into my sides. My hands, now free, gripped the bedposts for dear life in anticipation. Erica walked her fingers up my sides, getting nearer to my armpits every time. As her fingers reached their destination, she stopped and caught my gaze, smirking. I took a deep breath in and began blowing it slowly back out, but before I could even empty my lungs her nails began scribbling suddenly which forced the last of my breath out in a wheeze. My spine arched as I furiously tried to escape, but I couldn't shift her even slightly. I got my breath back and burst into high-pitched giggles - I held my wrists on the posts purely out of sheer determination to make her happy. After perhaps a minute of this torture, she switched to dragging her nails down my stomach. Overcome with the helplessness of my situation, I tried desperately to anticipate her next move. Seconds later, I realised this was her next move - her fingertips were so soft they felt like feathers moving swiftly up and down my stomach. This alone made me giggle!

"Is my little baby ticklish?", she cooed, faking concern. I shook my head ferociously. The effect, unfortunately, was ruined by my continuous stream of squeals and gasps. She kept the feathery tummy tickles going for so long that I lost track - not that I could focus much on that anyway. I jerked up when she traced the outlines of my ribs in turn. How could this be so much more agonising? After only a few seconds I tried pleading with my eyes for mercy. When she ignored my silent plea and switched to scribbling at my sides, I swallowed my pride and asked her out loud to please, please stop. Her response was to lean down so her lips hovered beside my ear and say: "That isn't your safeword though, Baby." Dammit - she had called my bluff.

"No Mistress." I sighed, defeated. Then, the tension drained from my body as I finally realised that I truly did want this to continue. She smirked at my answer and the obvious subsequent realisation. However, instead of sitting back up as I expected, she resumed her torment of my sides while still lying on top of me! I squealed - the suddenness added to the sensations, so even though she wasn't going full out yet I still found myself almost hysterical! As a result of her new position, her blond tresses reached my sides. Every time she moved her head even a fraction, I felt a thousand spidery tickles all over my weakest spots. I squeezed my eyes shut in a valiant attempt to endure the heightened sensations. She chuckled at the effect she was having on me. Moments later, I groaned: we hadn't even brought the feathers into play yet! I was in for a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I welcome constructive criticism - as long as it is constructive and isn’t mean :)


End file.
